The present invention relates to novel triazole compounds represented by the general formula I: ##STR3## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 which may be the same or different each represents a lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group, or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, when taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, represent an azacycloalkane having 4-6 carbon atoms;
A represents a group represented by one of the following formulas: ##STR4## (where X is a hydrogen atom or an optionally hydroxyl substituted lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, phenoxy, benzyl or .alpha.-hydroxybenzyl group, a halogen, a nitro group, an amino group or a trifluoromethyl group; R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom or lower alkoxy, preferably methoxy; m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4; n is 0, 1 or 2; and p and q are each 2, 3, 4 or 5). The present invention also relates to herbicides that contain these novel triazole compounds in admixture with one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of pyrazolate, pyrazoxyfen, benzofenap, bensulfuron methyl, pyrazosulfuron ethyl, bromobutide, clomeprop and CG-148 (the group of these compounds is hereinafter referred to as the group of known herbicides). The present invention also relates to a process for producing novel triazole compounds represented by the general formula I, as well as novel triazole compounds useful as starting materials in this process.
Some triazole compounds have bactericidal activities as taught in German Patent No. 2,132,618, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,831, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Nos. 59-39880, 60-100561, etc.
However, the conventional triazole herbicides harm crops or are unable to exhibit satisfactory herbicidal effects unless used in large amounts. A need has, therefore, existed for the development of triazole compounds that are free from these problems.